Loose Ends
by Psycho22
Summary: Shawn meets Juliet's parents for the first time. Juliet however, never told her parents about her breakup with Declan, and her dating Shawn. So shortly after when Shawn proposes, the O'Hara's and Spencer's try to get along for the sake of Shawn's and Juliet's upcoming wedding. The two families clash in style, thoughts, and if the two should marry or not. Shules! Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have good news and good news with some bad news. Good news, I will be updating The Legend of Horse Hill sometime in the next few days. Other good news, I know what happens with Shawn and Juliet. Bad news, I don't like what happens :(

In this story we have my take on Shawn meeting Juliet's parents. However, Juliet never told her parents that she stopped dating Declan and they think they're meeting him... It goes semi-well :) Shules!

I want to thank my bestfriend for helping me. I love you girl :)

* * *

The sun was blazing in the bright blue sky. Not a single cloud was in sight. The beaches were packed with civilians trying to cool down. Business and homes were racking up their electric bill with the AC on blast. Fans were working overtime, trying to momentarily get rid of this God damn heat. While the residents of Santa Barbara were used to the heat, they were all wishing for the daily high of ninety-two degrees. For the last numerous weeks the temperature never went bellow a hundred. Even crime had begun to become a slave to Mother Nature. The worst crime the Santa Barbara Police Department had dealt with was a store fight over a bag of ice. Deciding the heat was too much, and not enough crime to go around, Chief Karen Vick had given her detectives the day off.

Carlton Lassiter had protested about the day off. But one look from Vick made him crumble. It was hot, and with her daughter's inner temperature reaching dangerous amounts, she wasn't in a mood to argue. Juliet O'Hara had happily accepted the day off. That night after work, she'd arrived at her boyfriend's house and proceeded to rock his world- literally. Not having spent a full night together in weeks, had worked up a supply of sexual need. As soon as she entered his apartment, flashed him her lust filled eyes, Shawn Spencer had been putty in her hands.

Around three in the morning, they had stop. With the sweat they worked up, the room had gone far too hot. Even with Shawn's AC on full blast, the room had done nothing but grown warmer. Shawn almost convinced Juliet to sleep outside where the night breeze might help cool them down. Juliet turned that down immediately, kicked the blankets off the bed, and promptly fell asleep with her hand clutching his.

"Shawn." A smack to his chest made him grunt awake.

"What?" he moaned.

"The AC stopped," Juliet said. Shawn opened his eyes and hissed softly as the sun hit him full force. "Sun out. Sun hot. Sun bad." Shawn whined turning away from the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony.

"Shawn." Juliet pushed him hard and he fell off the bed. He landed with a thump on the white carpet. "You okay?" Juliet asked not bothering to get up. Moving caused work, work caused heat.

"Just peachy." Shawn reached to his side and found the boxers that had been thrown the night before. He slipped them on his lower half and stood up. The heat coming from the sun had already started to heat up the room, despite the hours of AC. Shawn paddled to the hallway and checked the monitor. The AC was on. Checking the hallway light, Shawn found his guess correct. "Powers out." Shawn announced walking back into the room. He stopped and leaned against the door frame. He watched as Juliet sighed and finally sat up. She clutched a thin white sheet to her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair and met her boyfriend's gaze.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he smirked. "It's hot." He stated.

"No duh Spencer." Juliet retorted rolling her eyes.

"Wanna take a cold shower?" he asked. "Powers out, meaning no hot water. Which means cold water. Its calling our names Jules, just listen." He cupped his ear and pointed it in the direction of the bathroom. He stayed quiet, as if he was really listening to their names being called. "Yup. I clearly hear it. Don't you?" his eyebrow rose.

"You just want an excuse to see me naked," she smiled as Shawn walked forward.

"Oh Jules. Sweet, sweet Jules. I don't need an excuse to see you naked. Member?" he tapped his head. Juliet rolled her eyes again and chuckled. Yes she knew about his photographic memory. She'd known for months. Only two months into their relationship when she had found out. Not having heard from him all day, made her think something was wrong. She raced from the station to his house to find him an emotional wreck.

He was sitting on the bed, his head buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Juliet walked slowly to his side and sat down beside him. One hand was placed on his shoulder and he'd broken down completely. Through his sobs, Shawn managed to get out the truth to her. Juliet was furious, she was ready to smack him and give him a piece of her mind. However seeing him so vulnerable… she cried with him. Ever since, their relationship had only grown closer.

"You better not be replaying some of those memories in public Spencer." She said. This time Shawn rolled his eyes. "Jules you know I do. Now you didn't answer my question. Would you like to take a cold shower with me, you're handsome, amazing boyfriend?"

"My conceited boyfriend?" she teased.

"Oh Jules. That's below the belt." He mocked pain.

"Whatever Spencer." She stood up and let the sheet fall onto the bed. She walked into the bathroom and laughed when he didn't follow her. "I thought you wanted a shower?" she popped her head out of the room. Shawn was still standing in the door way. His eyes were screwed shut and he took a heavy breath. "You okay?"

His eyes snapped open and his grin grew. "You're going to kill me O'Hara." He played the last name card.

"Then come in here and let me kill you." Juliet disappeared back into the bathroom and Shawn was quick to follow.

* * *

Juliet pulled a black comb through her long blonde hair. She tied her hair into a ponytail, hoping to keep her cool. Juliet closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Without warning she felt Shawn's body press into hers as he hugged her. "No baby, it's too hot." She shrugged him off keeping her eyes closed.

"It wasn't too hot for you ten minutes ago." He retorted crossing the room and grabbing his phone.

"Shawn." She turned around to scold him but stopped when she saw his face pinch. "What's wrong?"

"I got six missed calls from my dad." Shawn clicked some buttons on his phone and put it to his ear. "Voicemail," he took the phone away and hung up.

"Maybe he's off with one of his guy friends." She shrugged.

"Jules he's like eighty years old." Shawn threw his phone on the bed.

"Shawn he turned sixty-two last month." She turned back to the bathroom counter.

"He and the old guys he hangs with are probably just arguing over who needs the last diaper." Shawn shrugged and pulled on a pair of old gym shorts. Juliet chuckled as she watched him fall face first onto the bed.

"That's what you get for being cocky," Juliet smiled walking over to the bed and sitting down. Shawn moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rested his head on the mattress and pressed the side of his head to her leg. "Big baby." She ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." She kissed his temple and stood up as her phone rang. She searched the carpet for the phone. She found it underneath the bed and shot Shawn a look. He shrugged and started playing with a loose thread on the sheets.

"Hello?" Juliet questioned opening the glass doors. She stepped outside on the balcony. She sighed as the hot air hit her face.

"Julie, so glad to talk to you." Her mother's voice rang from the other end.

"Hey mom." Juliet went back inside.

"Guess what?" her mom's voice was cheery and light.

"What?" she asked laying back first onto the bed. Shawn moved his head onto her stomach and closed his eyes. Juliet stroked his forehead as she listened to her mom.

"Lloyd and I are in San Diego!" Juliet's eyes widened. She would have shot up if Shawn hadn't been lying on her stomach. "And we're leaving this afternoon, and we're heading your way!"

"That's great mom." Juliet faked the happy tone. Shawn looked up at her, having heard the change of her attitude.

"We'll be staying a few days." Her mother continued.

"That's great." Juliet clenched her teeth. Shawn's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the one-side conversation.

"We want to see you, have dinner, and experience the Santa Barbara life."

"Well unfortunately, we're kind of experiencing a massive heat wave and the power just went out." Juliet tried to convince her mother not to come. Not that she didn't love her parents-because she did-she just hadn't told them a few things. Like the fact that she was currently in an exclusive relationship with a Psychic.

"Julie, if I didn't know better, I'd say it sounded like you didn't want us to visit you." Her mom pouted.

"I do mom, I just don't think now's the best time." Juliet covered Shawn's mouth with her hand as he began to speak.

"We'll be there in a few hours. Maybe we can have dinner with you and Declan, huh?" her mom suggested

"Yeah mom, about that…" Juliet tried to tell her mom she wasn't dating Declan, but Shawn.

"I have to go. Kisses!"

"Kisses." Juliet replied miserably hanging up the phone. Shawn's tongue darted out of his mouth and touched her hand. She jerked away and he sat up quickly. "Shawn! That's gross!"

"Sorry Jules, but it hand to be done." He moved away when she tried to hit him. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she sat up.

"You sounded well… terrible on the phone."

"My mom and Lloyd are coming into town," she started.

"I gathered." Shawn sat down on the bed.

"Don't be a smart-ass. Anyways, I um… may not have told them I was dating you." She said uneasily.

Shawn laughed and rested his hand on her knee. "Is that what you're worried about? Just call them and tell 'em."

"It's not that easy." She leaned over and put her weight against him.

"Why not babe?" he kissed her cheek.

"They um, they think that I'm dating Declan…" she whispered.

"What was that?" not being sure he heard her right, he asked her to repeat.

"I never told them that I broke up with Declan. Last they heard I was heading to the Amalfi Coast with him." Juliet closed her eyes and waited for her boyfriend to say something. Everyone knew Declan was a sore spot for Shawn. He hated anything that had to do with her ex. Shawn didn't even talk about the cases Declan had helped them on, and he never went back to that coffee shop where Declan had showed him up.

"What?" his voice was slow. Juliet looked at him and noticed he was trying to hide the anger and hurt. His face however portrayed them both.

"I'm so sorry! I just never got around to telling them. And whenever we talked the conversation was never on my love life." Shawn jumped up. "Shawn!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. "I love you! You know I do. I'm sorry okay?"

"How hard is it to tell your parents you're dating me? 'Hey mom, hey Lloyd, I'm no longer dating Declan. Instead I'm dating Shawn.'" Shawn mimicked the conversation Juliet should have had.

"Not that hard babe, but I've been busy. I promise by tonight they'll know you're my boyfriend, and how much I'm in love with you." She wrapped her arms around him and forced him to stay. "I'm sorry baby. Forgive me?" she flashed him the puppy-dog eyes she'd learned from him. He groaned and let his head fall back.

"Why do you have to be so irresistible?" she smiled and kissed his abs.

"I've learned from the best!" she squealed as he picked her up and tossed her further up the bed. He covered her body with his own and kissed her passionately. She happily kissed him back and tangled her fingers in his thick hair. Shawn grunted when she tugged his hair. They broke apart when air became needed. Both were smiling widely.

"We should be getting ready." Juliet whispered trying to catch up on lost breath. Her hand trailed down his chest.

"Yeah." Shawn agreed. Their eyes met and the kissing resumed with full force.

* * *

Juliet pulled on her blue dress and smoothed out the wrinkles. She crossed the room over to her little makeup table. She sat down and applied some red lipstick. Shawn walked into the room donning a black suit with no tie. Juliet had found the suit in his closet, buried underneath a million other articles of clothing that had never seen the light of day. He walked behind her and tried to tame the messy hair on his head. Juliet smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"You wouldn't happen to have any gel would you?" he asked.

"Check the bathroom, I might have some in there." He kissed the top of her head and disappeared into the bathroom. Juliet turned back to her own reflection and made sure she looked perfect. This was the first time her parents would be seeing them as a couple. Hell this was their first time meeting Shawn. She wanted her mom and Lloyd to be impressed. She wanted them to fall in love with him as she had. She also hoped her mother wouldn't tell any embarrassing stories Shawn could use to his advantage later on.

"I don't know why you don't like wearing a suit." Juliet called to him. "You look handsome and fancy when you do." Shawn walked into the bedroom. His hair pulled back and glued with the gel he'd found. He snorted and walked over to her.

"You're just saying that so I'll wear one more often. Well sorry love, it's not happening." He smirked. She stood up and pulled on the black heels she'd picked out. Her hair bounced on her shoulders in soft curls. She'd spent more than an hour curling her hair to perfection.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thanks, as I said, you look handsome." Shawn put his hands on her hips and nuzzled her nose. "Are you nervous?" he nodded his head.

"Do you think your parents will like me?"

"I'm sure they'll love you." She kissed him softly. "Should I wear earrings?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah I think you should, try these." He reached into her open jewelry box and pulled out two dangling diamond earrings. "These always look good on you." He handed them to her and continued to hold her as she put them on. "Gorgeous." He took a deep breath as her cheeks tinted red. He told her that all the time, it really did wonders for her self-esteem.

"Let's go amaze my parents." She kissed his freshly shaven cheek.

"After you Jules." She turned around and headed out the bedroom door. Shawn grabbed her purse and shut off the bedroom light. After making sure everything was off and locked, they got into her Green Volkswagen Beetle and began the fifteen minute drive to Marios. Her mother had texted her to meet them at Marios around eight. Marios was fancy place where a suit and tie were required, much to Shawn's dismay.

The ride was spent with both Shawn and Juliet laughing, making jokes and Shawn mocking whatever song came on the radio. They arrived ten minutes early, Juliet used this time to tell Shawn what Lloyd and her mother enjoyed. "Lloyd likes baseball, and The Da Vinci Code. His favorite actor is Robin Williams. My mom likes gardens and flowers. And she is very skeptical of Psychics."

"Jules calm down. I promise I won't announce any information unless it's called for. I won't do any imitations of Robin Williams or Tom Hanks. Although come to think of it, I've never see The Da Vinci Code." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. It'll be fine." Juliet nodded and reached in her purse. She pulled out a black tie and handed it to Shawn.

"I borrowed that from Carlton, so don't ruin it." She warned opening her door.

"This is Lassie's tie? Come on Jules! Do I have to?"

"Yes Shawn, now come on. I see them." Juliet shut her door and approached the couple waiting at the door. Shawn watched from the car as Juliet hugged her mother first, then Lloyd. He quickly put on his tie and felt his stomach clench with nerves.

This was the first time ever meeting his girlfriend's parents… by choice. He usually wasn't the guy you brought to meet mommy and daddy. He was the guy who would sneak into your room, stay all night and disappear before you woke up and your parents had a chance to see him. His father had told him that one day he would have to meet the parents. Shawn knew he'd have too. At least Juliet's parents he would. His grandfather told him stories all the time of his meeting with Shawn's father growing up. His mom's parents had been happy with Henry from the first meeting. His seriousness proving to be a good and bad thing.

Shawn got out of the car when Juliet turned and waved for him to come over. He walked slowly over to the threesome and licked his lips.

"Drake has gotten so big!" Juliet's mother told Juliet. Shawn remembered Drake as one of Juliet's nephews.

"So where's this Declan?" Lloyd asked. Shawn paused in his walking.

"Mom, Lloyd this is my boyfriend Shawn." Juliet turned and reached out for Shawn's hand. Shawn gulped and grabbed her hand, finishing the journey with Lloyd's gaze on him.

"Shawn? What… I thought you were dating Declan. Julie I'm confused." Her mother stuttered.

"I broke up with Declan months ago, shortly after the breakup, Shawn and I started dating." Juliet explained.

"Hi." Shawn waved shyly.

"Are serious Julie? Wasn't Declan a rich, smart guy?" Her mom said looking Shawn up and down.

"Yes he was. But Shawn is too. I mean he's smart. And I love him a lot." Juliet took one if his hands in both of hers.

"Love?" Lloyd questioned shocked. "Just how long have the two of you been dating?"

"Nine months," Shawn answered immediately.

"Nine months?" Shawn and Juliet nodded.

"Mrs. O'Hara, I know I'm not rich or well… fancy. But I do love your daughter. I love her more than anything, I can assure you that." Everyone stayed silent. Shawn shifted, waiting for her parents to say something.

"Well then. Let's get dinner started." Lloyd led Juliet's mother inside.

"That went well." Juliet whispered following them.

* * *

In the following chapters I'll have plenty of drama between the Spencer's and O'Hara's. Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got this chapter rewritten. Its different from my first draft but I like it. Hopefully you will too. The season finale is tonight, I think I'm going to cry at the end.

* * *

Shawn watched as the door closed behind Juliet. He took a deep breath of the night air. That could have gone better. Shawn cleared his throat and followed the O'Hara's inside. Lloyd and Juliet's mom were talking to a man who was standing behind a podium. Juliet was standing a few feet away from them. She must have heard the door open and close because she turned around. She smiled softly and held out her hand for him to take. He slowly took her hand and stood next to her.

"This way please," A waiter came out of two sliver doors holding menus. The waiter led them through the mess of tables and people to the back of the restaurant. He placed one menu at every setting and motioned for them to sit. Lloyd and Maryanne sat down on one side as Shawn pulled out Juliet's chair for her before taking his own. One thing Shawn was proud of was his manners. His grandmother had very strict rules when it came to manners. Being chairmen of a board meant she had to attend meetings and events- dragging her grandson with her on occasion.

"So Shawn…" Lloyd took the white cloth that was supplied and spread it across his lap. Shawn hastily followed their example. "What do you do for a living?"

Before Shawn had a chance to open his mouth, Juliet was already answering for him. "Shawn's a consultant for the department. He owns his own private agency and he works with us all of the time. He's actually the reason why my request to move to Santa Barbara was approved." Shawn nodded.

"That's nice." Maryanne smiled sweetly.

"What do you consultant as?" Lloyd asked.

"He's a Psychic." Again Juliet beat him to the punch.

"A Psychic?" her mother snorted. Shawn viewed Maryanne O'Hara closely. Her blonde hair was cut short and in a tight bun. Her blue eyes looked dull but never stayed still. She was wearing a Navy blue pantsuit. A pin rested above her left breast. It was a red-rose surrounded by a gold circle. Maryanne took Shawn's silence as hurt or embarrassment, "Oh but sweetie, if that's how you make your living-" Shawn interrupted her before she could finish.

"I see your garden Mrs. O'Hara, what beautiful red roses you have. And I'm seeing a…" Shawn's hand was on his temple and he squinted. "New fence. You put in a new fence. Brown? No- yellow." Her mother's mouth dropped in astonishment.

"You never told me you redid the garden," Juliet broke the silence.

"I-I that's what actually very good." Maryanne complimented.

"Thank you." Shawn said. He was eager to change the subject. Thankfully Lloyd began to ask Juliet about her job and she happily talked away. Shawn listened in and out just in case the conversation went back to him. He was happy to see that it didn't. Half-way through their meal Lloyd asked a question that startled him. "What are your intentions with Juliet?" Shawn choked on the water he'd been swallowing and Juliet coughed.

"What?" Shawn put the glass down.

"What do you plan on doing in the future with her?" Lloyd asked again.

"Um…" Shawn was taken aback by the question. They weren't even living together yet let alone taking about the future. Shawn was surprised he hadn't seen that question coming. Every father asked that question when their daughter brought home guy- even if she was his step-daughter and they were across the country from their home- it was a classic request. He took a deep breath and smiled softly. "If things plan out like I hope they do- I plan on being with Juliet for a very long." That seemed to please both Juliet and her parents. The night passed on without further incident. Shawn was able to eat the rest of his meal in peace as the conversation turned to people and things Shawn knew nothing about.

He wasted his boring mind on the cases at hand. He however couldn't focus on anything but Lloyd's question. He was shocked and scared on how easy that answer came to him. This was definitely the most serious relationship Shawn had ever been in. What if he screwed it up? His dad was always joking about his relationship skills or lack of. He was scared of commitment. It was all in his past, the evidence and the results of what happened because of it. Shawn was dragged from his thoughts when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Come on," Juliet motioned for him to stand. Shawn did so without question and followed her orders. The others stood up as well. "Thanks Lloyd, mom, It was really nice seeing you." Juliet smiled hugging her mom. Shawn coughed softly and kicked himself inwardly. He was acting like a buffoon. Nothing like himself. No witty joke had made its way through his brain. He was completely broken. Lassiter, Henry and Gus would have a laugh at his experience for sure.

"Let's go sight-seeing tomorrow." Maryanne suggested to Juliet pulling out of their hug. "I'd like to see around the city, please?" Juliet laughed and nodded her agreement. She was falling into a similar rhythm now that they knew about Shawn.

"Sure mom that sounds like fun." Juliet was blissfully unaware of Shawn's anxiety. Shawn worked up a small smile when Maryanne turned to him.

"You are a very well put together young man. I'm very happy we met," she stretched out her hand.

"It was my pleasure. I have to say, you're a very interesting woman." Shawn made simple talk accepting her hand. _Keep the smile, shake her hand, strong grip Spencer _his grandmothers words echoed in his head.

"Very polite too." Maryanne added. Lloyd and Shawn shared a forced handshake and said no words. Juliet walked along her mother as they exited. Lloyd next to the two women, Shawn followed behind them. He had thousands of experiences, none however were on parents. He didn't even get along with his own. How was he supposed to be the 'Perfect' guy if all he knew to be was himself? "Would you like to join us tomorrow Shawn?"

"Um no thank you, I have work I have to do tomorrow, but thanks for offering." Shawn turned down the invite properly. Honestly? He didn't have to work; he just didn't want to spend any more time then needed with her parents. Besides, he was sure she was just asking to be polite. Juliet said her final goodbyes and took his hand as they walked to her car.

"That actually wasn't bad, you think?"

"Yeah." Shawn nodded opening the passenger side door. Juliet got in and he shut it softly, crossing to the other side.

"You okay?" Juliet asked buckling her seatbelt.

"I'm fine Jules," Shawn assured as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're quiet." She pointed out.

"Do you think they liked me?" he questioned looking at her. Juliet thought for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"I honestly don't know. I hope they did because I do see us being together for a while Shawn. If they don't like you that's fine, I love you and that's all I need. It'd be better if they did like you though." Juliet took Shawn's hand and squeezed lightly. "I'm sure they did." Shawn smiled and kissed her cheek when they stopped at a red light.

* * *

"It was completely embarrassing." Shawn groaned as Henry placed a beer in front of him. "I kept thinking about grandma and her stupid edict rules."

"That bad huh?" Henry popped the top of his can and took a swig. "Frankly kid, I'm surprised you went through with it in the first place." Henry smirked.

"Yeah I know, believe me I was shocked too." Henry chuckled and Shawn rolled his eyes. "Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that I can be nice and grownup? Seriously…." Shawn drank his beer.

"Look Shawn, how do expect people to act? You go around pretending to be a Psychic and you freak out when serious comes along. It's good to let her parents see this now instead of later." Henry stood up and walked a little ways away. He opened the lid to the grill and checked on the cooking patties.

"That's just it." Shawn hopped up on the table behind him. "I don't think there will be a next time. I made a complete fool of myself."

"Well, did you say something incriminating?" Henry questioned flipping one of the brown patties.

"I'm not a criminal dad, this isn't an interrogation." Shawn said swinging his legs back and forth.

"Wrong." Henry pressed against a patty with a spatula. "You're always a criminal in the eyes of a girl's father. It's a thing you learn as you grow older. But then again, people are usually married by your age."

"Da-ad!" Shawn warned.

"What? It's true Shawn. Tell me, how many parents have met?"

"One." They both said at the same time. Shawn frowned and plucked his beer can off the wooden table. "Just try a little harder." Henry advised.

"Are you quoting 'Too Shy' by Kajagoogoo?" Shawn smirked.

"Not the point!" Henry scolded him. "If you want her parents to like you, show them you're a good guy. Be yourself around them."

"Or I can lie my ass off and impress them with stories." Shawn snapped his fingers and pumped his arm in a cheer.

"Do you hear anything that comes out of my mouth?" Henry sighed.

"I do father and I want to ask you something,"

"Fire away." Henry placed the newly ready burgers on a paper plate.

"Do you like Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I do." Henry said without hesitation. "I think she's good for you, and if you really love her, her parents will…" Henry turned around to find Shawn nowhere in sight. "Shawn!" Henry yelled. When he got no answer Henry shook his head and began to make his lunch.

* * *

"Jules!" Shawn called out into her apartment.

"Bedroom!" she responded. Shawn walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw he. Juliet was putting lipstick on as she turned to him. She was wearing a light blue shirt, jeans and flats. Her hair was running down her shoulders. She looked amazing. Shawn's grin spread as he walked closer. "What are you doing here? Shawn?" Shawn didn't answer her. Instead he got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box.

"Will you marry me Jules?"

* * *

Sorry to leave it there :) lol it was about time he proposed. I really hope he does it soon. In the show and real life *cough cough* Hear that James?- No disrespect intended I'm sure you have your reasons- onward with reality!


	3. Chapter 3

He he he I have another chapter for you guys!

* * *

"Will you marry me Jules?" Juliet looked down at him. Her eyes wide with shock. The lipstick in her hand dropped to the floor as the hand went to her mouth.

"Shawn?" she gulped, "Are you being serious?" The question needed to be voiced. The last time he'd proposed to her was in front of a restaurant and it was for a case. You could never tell with Shawn.

"Completely," He assured, "I love you more than anything Jules. And I know it's totally obvious that your parents don't like me, but I don't care. I love you and I can't imagine not being with you. So I ask again… again. Will you marry me? Please say yes Jules." Juliet took one look at his eyes and knew he was serious. She'd never seen him so calm and willing.

"Yes Shawn, I'll marry you." Both faces blew into grins as he picked her up and twirled her around. What could she have said? She loved him, she had no doubts. "We're getting married!" she laughed. Shawn stopped moving and gazed up at her lovingly. His arms were holding the back of her thighs, supporting her whole body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair.

"Yeah Jules, we're getting married." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I can't wait to spend forever with you." He added with a happy sigh.

"Why wait?" she said suddenly.

"What?" Shawn looked back at her confused. He loosened his grip and she slowly slid down his body until her feet were flat against the floor.

"I said, why wait? Why should we wait Shawn? It took us years to get here and now that we're here, engaged, I just… I don't want to wait that long until I'm officially Mrs. Shawn Spencer. I mean my parents are in town now and-!" Shawn cut her off with a kiss. She huffed at the interruption, not done with what she was saying.

"Even if we don't wait that long, it takes a few weeks to plan a wedding Jules. Plus just because your parents are in town doesn't mean we can get my mom down here. I need her at the wedding Jules." Shawn said.

"I know baby, I know. But if we call her and explain the situation, I'm sure she'll rush down." Juliet pointed out, "How are we going to tell people though?" Shawn shook his head.

"I imagine Lassie won't be too thrilled, nor will your parents or hell my dad. None of them expected this." Shawn said.

"I didn't expect this either, but I'm glad it happened." She kissed his lips. "Let's arrange a dinner. My parents have to meet your dad sooner or later. Get them all together and we can tell them all tonight."

"Lassie? Gus?"

"We can them separately. My mom wants to see the station. I'll take her down there, distract her and then I'll tell Carlton and the Chief. You can call Gus explain everything, he might be able to convince Henry to go to the dinner." Juliet planned out. Shawn nodded his agreement.

"Where will the dinner take place?" Shawn questioned gripping her to him.

"A place where you Spencer's can have a home advantage. I don't want you and your father getting into a huge fight tonight. I know how you get when you're cornered. How about your dads place? You grew up there and he lives there. It's perfect." Shawn nodded again. "Let's get this plan in motion." She kissed him one last time and turned to walk away.

"Jules!" she looked back. He held out the velvet box with the ring still in it. She blushed and let him put it on her finger. "It's fits nice," he commented.

"It feels and looks right." Shawn grinned as Juliet grabbed her cell phone and called her mom.

* * *

"So this is the station," Juliet said opening the glass doors. She led her mom and Lloyd inside. "If you want to go further you're going to have to fill out these forms. Hi Buzz," Juliet greeted Buzz McNabb who was working the desk.

"Hi Detective O'Hara." Buzz welcomed happily. "And family." He added upon seeing the guests.

"We're going to need two visitors' forms." Juliet told him. Buzz nodded and reached underneath the desk. He pulled out two large stacks of paperwork and smiled apologetically.

"The Chief added more papers to it. Apparently a lot of people like to fill out the name space with Sherlock Homeboy." Juliet nodded and bit back a giggle. She had a suspicion that Shawn had been filling out those forms. "It won't take very long, maybe a good half-hour. Or less if you can write fast."

"That is a long time." Lloyd snapped grabbing the forms from Buzz.

"While you two do that, I have to run in and grab a few things." Juliet left her parents and walks over to her desk. While she passed the chiefs office, she was pleased to see it empty. And not to her surprise, Carlton Lassiter was sitting at his desk.

"Morning Carlton." She stopped in front of him.

"O'Hara what are you doing here? Chief ordered you on a few days off." He stood up quickly.

"As I recall Carlton she did the same to you." She reminded him.

"Well- I uh- had to get out of the house. Marlowe invited some friends over and I needed to get away." He stumbled for a reason, "Not that my business matters to you." His face turned into a hard scowl.

"Anyways Carlton, can you come with me to Chiefs office? I have to something to tell you both." Carlton nodded and walked out from behind his desk. Before Juliet had picked up Lloyd and her mom she had moved her ring to her pocket. As they walked over to the office she slid it back onto her finger. They knocked on the door. Chief Karen Vick glanced up and waved them in with her hand.

"I thought I told you both to take a day off?" she went back to the paperwork on her desk.

"You did Chief I was just checking up on the paperwork I turned in. Did you get it okay?" Vick looked up at her Head Detective.

"Carlton you don't need a reason to come down here. Although I wished you would have stayed home like I asked." He mumbled a quick apology. "Now what can I do for you both?" she placed her pen down on the desk and cracked her knuckles.

"Actually chief, there's something I need to tell both of you and I wanted to do it as soon as possible." Juliet started. She was about to speak before Carlton interrupted her.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked sitting down.

"No." Juliet rolled her eyes; Carlton gave a sigh of relief. "Shawn asked me to marry him." Both Vick and Carlton's attentions focused on her.

"What did you say?" Carlton asked gripping the sides of his chair.

"I said yes. Shawn and I are engaged." She held up her left hand.

"Congratulations O'Hara." Vick stood up and the two shared a quick hug.

"Thank you chief. You two are the only ones who know so far, maybe Gus but I'm not sure." Juliet smoothed out the back of her skirt as she sat into the chair next to Carlton.

"Henry?" Vick resumed her own seat. "We're telling him tonight. Along with my parents." Juliet looked behind her and noticed that her parents were still busy filling out paperwork.

"Did you have a gun to your head?" Carlton spoke out of nowhere.

"What?" Both women turned to him.

"I mean you accepted willingly right? Because if you didn't, that would mean it's not official and you don't have to marry him." He said.

"We're getting married Carlton, get used to the idea." Juliet said.

"I just… you accepted willingly? Who in their right mind would do that?" He continued to protest.

"Carlton!" Vick scolded him. "You should be congratulating her, not questioning her."

"It's alright chief. He's just doing it because he cares." Juliet smiled.

"No I don't. I just think maybe you should get your head scanned." Carlton mumbled. Juliet rolled her eyes and ignored him.

* * *

"Gus!" Shawn yelled walking into the Psych office. The door shut behind him and Shawn walked into the main office area. Gus was sitting at his desk with Rachel right beside him. "Hi Rachel." Shawn waved.

"Hello Shawn." She smiled back at him and turned back to Gus, "So Burton it's a deal?" Gus nodded.

"It's good that you're both here, there's something I have to say." Both looked at him.

"Are you okay Shawn?" Gus asked.

Shawn shifted feet and scoffed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting weird." Gus said.

"Am not." Shawn retorted. Before Gus could fire back Rachel interrupted their banter.

"What are you doing to tell us Shawn?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah… I um… Juliet and I are engaged!" Shawn announced. Rachel's face turned into one of surprise while Gus's stayed neutral.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Burton!" Shawn frowned.

"What do you mean am I sure? I'm pretty sure I'm sure." Gus stood up.

"That's not what I meant. It's just… remember in ninth grade you asked Jessica out and she never answered you? You assumed that it was a yes, when it was a no." Gus explained.

"Well, I asked Jules to marry me and she said yes. Like verbally, so I'm sure it's an official yes." Shawn walked over to his desk and sat down slowly.

"Oh, well then, congratulations! It's about time!" Gus smiled.

"That's amazing Shawn! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Rachel walked over to him and hugged him. Shawn awkwardly hugged her back. "Thanks you guys. It means a lot."

"Have you told your dad yet?" Gus moved and sat on the front of his desk.

"Uh no. That's happening tonight. We arranged for a dinner to take place with her parents and my dad. We want to tell them all at the same time." Shawn explained.

"That's smart." Rachel complemented nodding her head and walking back to Gus.

"I know right?" Shawn smirked.

"Juliet came up with it didn't she?" Gus guessed.

"Maaan why do you gotta be like that?" Shawn made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Because it's a smart idea. Good luck with tonight, I think you're going to need it if you're going to tell your dad. Shouldn't you maybe warn him though? He doesn't' take surprise very well. Especially when it comes to your girlfriends. Like, when you told him that Juliet knew your secret? He didn't stay in a room with both of you in it for weeks." Both Shawn and Gus grimaced.

"Well, he's old. And maybe, just maybe he'll finally admit that I'm not his son and then congratulate me." Shawn fantasied.

"You're not adopted." Gus shook his head.

"Not that we know of." Shawn argued.

"Good luck indeed." Rachel said.

* * *

Who was disappointed in the season finale? I mean it was like they were ending a regular episode. The way they left it wasn't a big cliffhanger. I hope season eight comes soon though. Anyone know of the date? Oh and please review c:


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

"It'll be alright baby," Juliet soothed rubbing Shawn's shoulder. They were standing in Henry's kitchen helping fix dinner. Henry was currently outside grilling.

"I know I just…" Shawn looked outside to make sure his dad was nowhere near. "I'm worried. Your parents hate me-,"

"They don't hate you." Juliet interrupted.

"Yes they do, and I'm sadly a lot like my dad. That means they'll hate him and he'll hate them. Making a huge hate war!" Shawn said. Juliet tilted her head and smoothed out the black jacket Shawn was wearing. Shawn took her hands away from his jacket and held them tightly. "I need this to go well."

"It will, I promise." Juliet kissed the tip of his nose and nuzzled him softly.

"Are you two done?" Both Shawn and Juliet jumped at the voice.

"Jeez dad, think you could be any quieter?" Shawn asked.

"My house kid, don't forget that." Henry set a plate of chicken onto the table. Shawn wrapped one arm around Juliet's waist and stuck the other in his pocket. "How could I forget?" Shawn whispered. Juliet shook her head and pecked his cheek as the doorbell rang.

"Should I get it or…?" Henry motioned to the door.

"I'll get it. Thank you Henry." Juliet left Shawn's embrace and began to walk away. "Play nice Shawn." She added giving him a smile before disappearing.

"Why are we doing this again?" Henry took out the prepared salad from the refrigerator.

"Because, Jules and I are getting pretty serious and you need to meet her parents." Shawn helped Henry by setting the table with silverware and napkins.

"Couldn't you have hired an actor or something? What the hell am I supposed to say?" Henry dropped the large bowl onto the yellow clothed table.

"No embarrassing stories, no telling them about my past relationships, or my current relationship with Gus." Shawn warned.

"What? You two go gay now?" Henry smirked. Shawn opened his mouth ready to speak when someone cleared their throat. Shawn and Henry looked at the doorway to find Juliet and parents standing there. "I meant uh…" Henry looked at Shawn.

"Dad was talking about Gus." Shawn helped.

"That's right. Gus, Gus is amazing, Gus is…" Henry trailed off awkwardly.

"Please stop." Shawn said and Henry nodded, happy to stop talking.

"Mom, dad you remember Shawn." Juliet said as Shawn waved shyly.

"Yes, hello Shawn." Maryanne smiled at him. Lloyd gave a grunt and a nod.

"This is Henry, Shawn's dad. Henry these are my parents." Juliet smiled.

"Hey there, Henry Spencer." Henry put a hand towards Maryanne who shook it. Lloyd gave no notice to the handshake and simply gave another nod. Henry frowns and looks at Shawn who shrugs. "Well, I hope you're all hungry I prepared a dinner for us all." Henry turned and walked towards the table. Everyone moved forward and took a seat. Juliet sat between Shawn and her mother, then Lloyd and Henry.

"This is a nice home you have." Maryanne admired looking around the room.

"Thanks, it was my dad's. He loved this place." Henry smiled. He already decided that Maryanne was a nice woman and they would have no problems. Lloyd on the other hand had placed what looked like a cloth on the chair before sitting. He had even gone so far as to wipe down the utensils before him. Shawn paid no noticed to Lloyd as he was more worried with what his father would say. Henry was kind; he was polite and fair when he wanted to be. But he was also very loyal, and very good in a verbal spar.

"You grew up here Shawn?" Maryanne asked Shawn.

"Yes I did. I lived here until I was eighteen." Shawn answered. He took a deep breath and felt the pressure in his stomach loosen.

"Yet I still can't get rid of you." Henry joked. Maryanne and Juliet chuckled softly, the tips of Shawn's ears turning red. Juliet noticed and gripped his hand under the table.

"So Lloyd," Henry shifted in his chair. "What do you do?"

Lloyd looked up from the Blackberry in his hand, "I'm an accountant." He said.

"Accountant huh? I had a pretty good friend in that business. You make good money?" Henry prolonged.

"Sometimes, depends on the client." Lloyd answered him.

"As with all jobs. Who's hungry?" Everyone jumped at the offer of food. The room went quiet expect for the clicking of silverware and the occasional complement to Henry. Shawn looked at Lloyd and quickly noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the stubbed on his face. Lloyd was doing something on his phone, hidden under the table.

"Oh sorry," Shawn said as his napkin fell to the floor. Shawn bent down to pick it up and looked at the screen of Lloyd's phone. It looked like Lloyd was on some government website. Shawn's name in a search bar. Shawn straightened up and placed the napkin back on his lap.

"Are you retired Henry?" Maryanne asked cutting the chicken on her plate into tiny pieces.

"Yes. I retired years ago and decided to get back into the game about two years ago." Henry and Shawn's eyes locked. "I then reretired a few months back." Shawn let his gaze drop and it landed on his food. Juliet squeezed Shawn's hand in comfort.

"Do you like it?"

"I find my days empty and boring, but it's nice to relax." Henry smiled and Maryanne smiled.

"I used to work as a gardener. Until my boys came along. I then quit my job and became a stay-at-home mom. Best decision I ever made." Maryanne smiled at Juliet.

"When Shawn came along his mother stopped working for a year or two. She tried going back to work, but that ultimately failed."

"Why?" Maryanne asked interested in Henry's story. Shawn looked at Juliet and noticed she too was interested. She knew very little of Shawn's early life. Both Henry and Shawn stayed away from Shawn's childhood since most of it was full of fights. However, there had been a period of time full of happiness and Juliet could tell this was a part of this time.

"We couldn't keep a babysitter." Henry smirked at Shawn.

"Why not?" Juliet nudged Shawn.

"He scared them all away." Henry stood up and walked to the counter.

"I did not, no." Shawn protested, "I swear." Juliet laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Let's tell them now." Juliet whispered in his ear.

"Okay," he whispered back. Shawn stood up and joined Henry at the counter. "You okay?" Shawn questioned.

"Yeah," Henry went back to his seat and Shawn followed him. Once Shawn was seated he gave a final look to Juliet who nodded. Shawn cleared his throat, "We have something to tell you all." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Shawn. He didn't know what it was but Shawn suddenly went speechless. Never in his life had he been unable to think of what to say. In this situation his mind was a complete blank. Henry gave him a puzzled look and mouthed something Shawn couldn't make out.

"What Shawn means to say is that we have some news for you all." Juliet thankfully intervened.

"Which is?" Lloyd asked his tone simple and long.

"Shawn asked me to marry him." Henry's fork clattered to his plate. "And I said yes. We're getting married." Juliet finished.

"Congratulations!" Maryanne suddenly yelled jumping up from her seat and pulling Juliet into a tight hug.

"Really?" Henry smirked at Shawn.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Shawn responded.

"Little warning would've been nice," Henry mumbled grabbing his beer and taking a sip.

"Oh! The two of you make a beautiful couple!" Maryanne shirked releasing Juliet and replacing her with Shawn. Henry put down his beer and stood up slowly.

"I'm very happy for the both of you." Henry gave a genuine smile to Juliet. Throughout the last few moments Lloyd had gone silent. He took a deep breath and stood up, his chair noisily scooting back.

"This is quite a shock. But I guess I should give you my best wishes." He cleared his throat. "You'll make a lovely bride Julie." Juliet nodded and grabbed Shawn's hand as her mom moved away.

"Do you have an estimate time of the wedding so we can prepare?" Lloyd asked.

"Um, yeah two weeks." Juliet informed them. Shawn could tell everyone was shocked.

"I think I'm going to need stronger liquor." Henry announced walking over to the cupboard.

"Why so soon? Is everything alright?" Maryanne questioned the couple.

"We love each other mom. Besides, you're here, most of our family and friends are here. It'll just be a lot easier to do it sooner rather than later." Juliet explained.

"What about your mom?" Henry came back to the table with a bottle of wine.

"I called her and explained everything. She's getting the first flight out here, she should be arriving either tomorrow or the next day." Shawn said.

"And she's onboard with this?"

"Completely." Shawn nodded.

"Good. So am I," Henry smiled again at Juliet.

"It means a lot Henry. Mom, Lloyd I hope you're okay with this." Juliet looked hopefully at her parents.

"Of course dear. That just means you're going to need a bit of help planning. I hope your mother has taste Shawn." Maryanne chuckled placing a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun." Henry smiled handing a glass of wine to Shawn.

* * *

Henry seem like himself? I'm not to sure...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back people :) Yesterday I went to Comic-Con with my sister and her friend, we were very said to not see anything of Psych there. We had fun though. We all got Dexter tee-shirts! It was a good day :D

* * *

"I'm thinking a nice big, classic wedding-!" Maryanne droned on. The guests had relocated to the living room. Maryanne had begun talking about wedding plans the moment Shawn and Juliet had announced the engagement. Lloyd was sitting next to his wife nodding his head every once in a while with his phone in his hands. Henry was sitting in his chair, a fourth glass of wine in his hand. Shawn was watching his dad closely and had to keep himself from laughing at Henry's looks. Shawn now knew where he got it from. Henry made a gun with his hand and motioned to his mouth like he was shooting himself. Shawn knew it was the alcohol making him act this way, but he had no desire to stop him.

Juliet was sitting next to Shawn listening closely to her mother's words. She was the only one. While Shawn was supposed to be paying attention-After all she was talking about his wedding- he just couldn't keep still. His knee bouncing up and down or his eyes zooming around the room. He wasn't interested. "That's when the bagpipes will sound-off." Shawn heard. The way Maryanne had started planning the wedding was like she was planning a birthday party. Balloons, bagpipes, Shawn wearing a kilt- he shot that down immediately- it was a train wreck.

"Mom!" Juliet suddenly yelled stopping her mother. "This all sounds very… interesting but Shawn and I have a different idea about the wedding. Right sweetie?" Both women turned to him.

"What? Oh! Right! Of course we do." He jumped in after Juliet elbowed him rather hard in side.

"What are you planning?" Maryanne asked Shawn.

"Small, simple, classic wedding." Shawn ticked off a finger for each one he said. Juliet gave him a weird look that Shawn shrugged off.

"Small and simple. Open bar?" Henry chimed in from his seat.

"Yes!"

"No!" Both Shawn and Juliet shouted at the same time. "We haven't talked about it." Juliet concluded.

"Uh huh. Well I'm tired," Henry stood up slowly. "I'd be rather grateful if you would all leave. We apparently have a very busy two weeks ahead of us if we're going to make this wedding happen." Henry clapped his hands together.

"He's right! Let's all get together tomorrow for breakfast. Say around seven?" Maryanne suggested.

"Too early!" Shawn and Henry protested. Juliet rolled her eyes and they arranged to meet at nine. Once in the chair Shawn found himself revisiting the night. Last night Maryanne was protesting to their dating, and suddenly she's helping them plan their wedding? There was something weird going on…

"Why did you say that?" Juliet broke the silence. She was sitting in the passenger seat, her arm against the door and her head leaning on her hand.

"Say what?" Shawn looked at her briefly before turning back to the road.

"Small, simple and classic. Why would you say that?" Juliet elaborated.

"You put me on the spot Jules. What else was I supposed to say? Besides, small weddings are easier to plan, simple is more cost efficient and classic… you just can't beat classic." Shawn explained.

"So you're putting a price tag on our wedding?" Juliet asked.

"Of course not! I'm just saying with the amount of time we have to plan the wedding, it'll be easier to go smaller."

"Okay and what about my family?" Juliet looked at him.

"They're family Jules, they're invited." Shawn sighed.

"I have a big family, and lot of friends, plus coworkers and their dates." Juliet shifted in her seat to face him more. "You traveled the world, and you're a people person. You have to have a lot of friends." Juliet pointed out.

"I have tons of friends." Shawn said.

"Exactly." Juliet shook her head.

"But only the close ones are coming. I don't have many good friends. Gus, my dad and mom, Rachel, are the only ones I have on my list right now." Shawn told her.

"That's it? Four people? Those are all the people you want to invite to our wedding? Are you ashamed to be marrying me Shawn?"

"Whoa! What's gotten in to you? Of course I'm not ashamed to marry you Jules. I love you." Shawn firmly said.

"Then why don't you have more people on the list?" Juliet ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do we have to talk about this right now? I'm driving, and we've had a pretty stressful day. I'm pretty sure planning a wedding at this moment isn't a good idea." Shawn expressed pulling onto her street.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Juliet frowned.

"We're tired and to be honest, I'm a little tipsy. I don't want to get into an argument that I will regret later. I don't like fighting with you Jules. I understand that these next few days are going to be hard. But let's take the night off and just spend it together. What do you say?" he shot her a charming grin as he parked the car in front of her apartment.

"I say that sounds like a good idea except you don't have any clothes to change into." Juliet said. Shawn leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. "Who said I need clothes?" he asked breaking the kiss on her lips and moving towards her neck. Juliet sighed softly as Shawn's lips trailed down her throat. She let Shawn continue for a minute before she swatted him away. "Jules." Shawn whined.

"Inside Shawn," Juliet said huskily. Shawn's eyebrows rose to his hairline as they both shot out of the car and into the house. The door slamming behind them with a bang.

* * *

Shawn kicked the covers off his legs as he finally woke up and felt the heat of the room. The sun was blazing through the windows, heating and lighting up the room. Shawn winced as the bright light hit his cornea and blinded him slightly. Once he was used to the light Shawn glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was a quarter to eight. Shawn closed his eyes and moved his hand to stroke Juliet's bare back. She was lying on his chest, her head in the crook of his neck. Her hand was resting on his collar bone, light snores emanating from her somewhat open mouth.

"Jules?" he nudged her slowly.

"What?" she moaned somewhere between dream land and reality.

"We have to get up, we have that breakfast thing in like an hour," Shawn yawned, "And it's really hot." He added. Juliet rolled off him and sat up straight. She stretched her arms up and held the thin sheet to cover her breasts.

"You get up too Mister," She patted his chest as she moved off the bed, dropping the sheet.

"I was up before you." Shawn slowly got out of bed and stood up straight. He sighed happily as his back cracked.

"By two minutes," Juliet said as she finished pulling on her pants. Shawn grabbed his boxers from the ground and slipped them on. He turned and began to look for his shirt. "Wear this." Juliet tossed him a red tee-shirt.

"I've been looking for this shirt!" Shawn pulled the shirt over his head and smiled down at it. Juliet chuckled at his reaction.

"You left it here a few weeks ago. I forget to tell you, and it just ended up in my closet." Juliet told him now fully dressed. She moved to the bathroom and started her morning routine. Shawn sat back on the bed and dug into his pants for his cell-phone. He turned on the screen and found that he had a missed call. He dialed in the number for his Voicemail and the password.

"_Hey Goose its mom. I've managed to get an early flight and I should be there around one. Pick me up? I can't wait to see you and Juliet together! It's about time you proposed to her. How did you father react? Oops- I have to go. Bye Goose! Don't forget to pick me up." _Shawn smiled at his mother's voice. From the background Shawn could tell she had been in the airport when the message had been left.

"My mom called, she'll be here around one. I'm going to pick her up." Shawn announced. Juliet came out of the bathroom, her hair now brushed and a toothbrush was in her mouth. She gave him a hold-on-a-minute signal and went back into the bathroom. Shawn finished getting dressed and waited for her return. A few seconds later Juliet came out with a smile on her face.

"That's good baby. I'm glad she's going to be here, I want her to be a part of this." Juliet said walking over to Shawn. She pecked his lips and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Bathrooms all yours, I'm going to call my mom and Henry, make sure they remember and know where to go. How's your head?" she was referring to all the alcohol Shawn had drunk the night before.

"It's fine, I didn't drink too much. My dad on the other hand-," Shawn laughed as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Juliet grabbed the phone Shawn had left on the bed and called Henry.

"Hello?" He grunted.

"Morning Henry." Juliet greeted.

"Oh, hello Juliet. What's up?" Juliet smiled. She could hear Henry's low voice and could tell he had a hangover.

"We're meeting at the diner on Eighth Street, just called to remind you." Juliet said.

"I know," Henry let out a yawn.

"Maddie called. Shawn's picking her up around one." Juliet informed him. She knew that ever since Shawn had caught his parents in bed together-he still never talked about it- things had been a little awkward between them all.

"Oh good, good, its great she'll be here. Listen I have to go take a shower, I'll meet you there." Juliet said her goodbye and proceeded to call her mom. The conversation had been close to Henry's. Maryanne had told Juliet she and Lloyd were out shopping and they couldn't wait for breakfast. Juliet noticed how her mother's voice sounded forced. She chose not to worry about it and put the phone down as Shawn came from the closed door.

"Someone call?" he asked.

"No." Juliet said standing up and walking over to him. She put her hands in his hair and tried to tame his messy mane. There was a part in the middle of his head that refused to stay down. Shawn let her work and just wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have said those things in the car. I'm sorry." She said giving up on his hair.

"It's okay Jules, totally forgotten." Shawn smiled kissing her forehead.

"Alright. We still have half an hour before we have to be at the diner. What do you want to do?" Juliet asked him. Shawn smiled and pulled her in the direction of the living room.

"The Lion King is on." He informed her. She giggled and happily followed him into the living room.

* * *

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Shawn sang as they drove down the road. Juliet laughed as Shawn continued to hum and sing the song. Shawn wasn't ashamed to love the classic movies from Disney. And Juliet wasn't either. Although she had to admit that _The Lion King_ was her favorite. And Shawn knew it. They watched _The Lion King_ as much as they watched _The Breakfast Club_. "Hakuna Matata!" Shawn finished parking the car in a space.

"Shawn, that's nowhere near the song you were singing first." Juliet said.

"So? What are you going to do? Call Scar on me?" Shawn joked.

"Maybe I will, and the hyenas too." Juliet smirked at him. Shawn leaned in and kissed her passionately. She happily kissed him and they both lost track of time and surrounding as they got pulled into the kiss. They broke apart when someone knocked on their window. They both blushed as Henry stood in front of them, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked when they got out of the car.

"Nothing that we haven't done before." Shawn answered grabbing Juliet's hand.

"Shawn!" she scolded.

"What?" he shrugged innocently.

"Your parents are waiting inside," Henry said leading them into the diner. It was the diner where Shawn and Juliet had first meet. Shawn still remembered that day clearly, and so did Juliet. They both smiled at each other as they passed the stools where they had sat all those years ago.

"Hi mom." Juliet embraced her mom and Lloyd.

"Hello sweetie." They sat around a table. Shawn and Henry on one side, with Juliet and her parents on the other. "So do you have any plans that are definitely going to be used in the wedding?" Lloyd asked them.

"We have decided to go classic and medium. Enough for immediate family and friends, nothing too big or too small." Juliet informed everyone.

"Alright, what are your colors? What kind of food, music and patterns are you going to use?" Maryanne pointed the question at Shawn.

"Uh what?" Shawn coughed on the Pineapple Juice he'd been served. Henry patted his back and smiled.

"What theme is it?" Maryanne added.

"A theme? Isn't a wedding a theme already?" Shawn looked at his dad for help.

"I don't know," Henry shrugged.

"Maybe your mom will be of more help." Maryanne then turned to Juliet and promptly forget the Spencer's were there. Not that they minded.

* * *

Hahaha. I don't know why I'm laughing. I'm sorry for The Lion King references. I created Disney (Classic) stations on Pandora and The Lion King songs just kept coming. I'm not ashamed. And you shouldn't be either. Review if you want. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, it's been exactly two months since I've updated. Jeez. Sorry for the long update time guys. I'm really sorry. I've just been busy and didn't have a single clue on what to write. But here you guys go. A chapter full of Spencer's and Spencer's to be. Enjoy!

* * *

With the O'Hara's on the other side of the table talking about wedding plans, Henry and Shawn had to make do. Neither of them had been asked another question since Maryanne's remark. Henry was currently cutting his ham into small pieces while Shawn was doing something on his phone- texting Gus. Henry nudged Shawn, who quickly dropped his phone and looked up. Henry rolled eyes and watched the other family converse. Maryanne was talking nonstop to Juliet who was nodding, but looked rather bored. Lloyd was eyeing everyone that came into the diner. Henry even noticed Lloyd watching Shawn closely.

Henry stiffened and had to stop himself from yelling at Lloyd. Even though Shawn and Henry rarely got along, Shawn was still his only child. He felt a need to protect his son. Just as a male lion would do to his own cubs. He would protect his cubs from any harm. Shawn was his cub, no matter how old and Lloyd was the unseen predator. Henry could just tell Lloyd was up to something, and that upset him greatly. Henry felt a small growl in his chest as Lloyd gave Shawn another hungry look. It looked as if Shawn was a piece of meat and Lloyd was a hungry wild animal. Henry locked eyes with Lloyd and waited until Lloyd dropped the contact.

"Well Mom, I think that's enough for today." Juliet thankfully stopped her mother.

"But Julie dear, this needs to be planned." Maryanne protested.

"And it will be. Shawn's mother gets in today, and that's when the real planning can begin. Right Shawn?" Juliet looked at Shawn. He nodded and gave a thumbs up. Lloyd rolled his eyes and Henry felt another surge of protection for Shawn.

"My Mom is very good with the whole, uh, party planning thing." Shawn said.

"This isn't a party young man, nor a game." Lloyd snapped at Shawn.

"He knows that." Henry found himself saying to Lloyd in a harsh voice. Everyone went silent as Henry and Lloyd wordlessly battled for the Alpha Male position in this little grouping of the family.

"Dad?" Shawn placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I think he's still a little messed up from last night. Drink water Dad." Shawn placed a cup of water in front of Henry. Henry's muttered his thanks and took a sip of the water.

"Lloyd, stop it." Maryanne barked at her husband. Juliet sighed and looked at Shawn pleadingly.

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun- I'm sure the two of you would like Jules to show you around a bit." Shawn changed the subject. "I have some work to do before I go and get my Mom."

"Oh yes! Many things I'd look to do." Juliet took Shawn's hint and began to field her family out of the booths.

"We still have to pay the check." Lloyd began to say pulling out his wallet.

"I got it." Henry beat him to it by plopping a fifty dollar bill on the table. Lloyd gave Henry a nasty look before following his wife outside. With Shawn's persistence, the rest began to walk outside. "I'll see you later." Henry told Shawn, walking to his car the moment his foot was on the ground.

"Do you need a ride?" Juliet asked placing a hand on Shawn's arm.

"Huh?" he looked back at her as his father's car went out of sight.

"We came together." She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Jules. I just- what the hell got into my dad?" Shawn crossed his arms across his chest.

"I have no idea," Juliet tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Your mom will hopefully make him behave. Speaking of which, you take the car." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Are you sure?" Shawn took the keys from her.

"Yeah, I'll get a ride from my parents. Call me when you get her?" Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist.

Shawn smiled and hugged her back, "I will." He assured. He pulled back, cupped her face and kissed her soundly. Juliet sighed into the kiss and inched forward a little. She felt one of Shawn's hands move into her hair as the other pressed the cool metal into her cheek.

"Julie?" Shawn and Juliet reluctantly pulled apart, her arms still wrapped around him. Shawn's hands fell to his side and a light blush began to spread on his cheeks.

"Sorry." He apologized to Maryanne who was standing by the car.

"You know you look cute when you blush." Juliet whispered. Shawn chuckled and bent down for one last kiss. "I love you and I'll talk to you later." Juliet pecked his lips.

"You better mister." She let him pull out of her grasp as he turned and walked to the car. Once in the car and the engine was started, Shawn gave a final wave as he pulled into the street. Juliet waved back and blew a kiss before turning and heading to her parents and the waiting car.

* * *

"They hate me you know?" Shawn leaned back into his chair and sighed. "What did I ever do? I mean, I know I'm marrying their only daughter but can't the pretend to be happy?" Shawn asked.

"I know what you mean." Rachel answered.

"I love her and she loves me." Shawn squeezed the Football in his hands.

"And that's all that matters." Rachel agreed. Shawn nodded and took a look around.

"I know you called to talk to Gus, but thanks for listening." Shawn threw the ball across the room and watched as it smacked into the opposite wall.

"I don't mind talking to you Shawn. I just don't appreciate it when you interrupt Burton and I." Shawn heard some water running after Rachel spoke.

"Thanks Rachel. Ooh Gussy!" Shawn yelled when he saw Gus walk through the door.

"Shawn don't ever call me that again." Gus set his briefcase down on the ground by his desk.

"I think it's rather cute." Rachel spoke surprising Gus.

"Thank you Rachel." Shawn smiled as Gus rushed forward and took the phone from the desk. He covered the mouth piece and hissed at Shawn, "What I have told you about taking my calls?"

"You weren't here, and I needed a feminine approach." Shawn lifted his feet onto his desk.

"Next time, call me." Gus whispered.

"Shawn is allowed to talk to me whenever he likes." Rachel's voice sounded making Gus jump. "And anyways, aren't you supposed to be picking up your mother?"

"That's right!" Shawn jumped up and grabbed the keys from the hook. "Thanks Ray-Ray!" Shawn shouted as he rushed out of the office.

"Gosh, I wish he would stop calling me that." Gus chuckled and sat in Shawn's empty seat.

"You just get used to it." Gus looked out the window and saw Shawn moving his head in a manner not normal as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Sure thing Gussy." Gus groaned and leaned back into the chair.

* * *

"That was some kiss." Juliet's mom commented looking back at Juliet. Juliet shrugged and looked out her window. "Does he always kiss you like that?"

"Only when he wants to show off." Juliet smiled at her mom. Maryanne nodded and joined Juliet with looking out the window.

"Does he show off all the time?" Lloyd said with a tone of disgust.

"Eh, every once in a while, but he's cute when he's being cocky and smug." Juliet answered. She looked at her mom and frowned when she heard Lloyd mumble, "Cocky."

"Shawn's a good man. He may seem childish, but he's very nice. He's takes very good of me, his friends and his family. I couldn't ask for a better man." Juliet said proudly.

"Of course not dear." Maryanne fingered the ring on her hand. Juliet rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her hand. A small buzzing caught her attention. Juliet reached to her pocket and seeing that it was Carlton- she answered in an appropriate manner. "O'Hara?"

"O'Hara, hey- um, I know this is your day off and everything, but, would you mind coming in and filling out some paperwork? Chief's really getting on me." Juliet chuckled when she heard her partner's voice.

"Of course Carlton, but can't it wait until later? I'm with my parents." Juliet asked.

"Look O'Hara, Vick wants it done so-," he began to speak but Juliet cut him off.

"You know Carlton, when Shawn and I get married, I won't be O'Hara anymore. I'm taking his name." Juliet said.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Now get down here." Carlton said through gritted teeth before hanging up.

"Lloyd can you drive to the station?" Lloyd nodded and headed towards the station.

"So you're officially taking his name?" Maryanne turned in her seat.

"I mean, we haven't talked about it, but I plan too." Juliet nodded placing her phone back in her pocket.

"Juliet Spencer… has a ring to it." Maryanne said smiling at Juliet.

* * *

"Mom!" Shawn yelled seeing his mother as she came into his sight.

"Goose!" she dropped her bags and embraced him in a hug. "Congratulations! Oh, I knew you were going to marry her. She's the perfect choice." Maddie patted her sons back.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad you're happy about it." They pulled apart. Maddie held Shawn at arm's length and viewed him.

"You've gained some weight. Grown a nice beard. Seems like you're all grown up." Maddie smiled.

"Mo-om." Shawn moaned.

"What? Am I not allowed to talk about you? I wiped your butt until you were potty trained." Maddie said.

"Mom, please stop." Shawn begged leaning down to pick up her suitcase.

"Am I embarrassing you Goose? " Maddie smiled and watched as her son picked up the case.

"Yeah, mom, very much so." Maddie laughed and hugged him again. "I love you so much." She kissed the side of his head.

"I love you too ma, now c'mon, I promised Jules we'd meet her and her parents for a late lunch." Shawn took Maddie's last bag from her hand and swung it over his shoulder.

"What are they like?" Maddie asked as they began to walk towards the car. "Her parents?"

"Uh, they're okay I guess." Shawn shrugged not knowing exactly what to say. He personally wasn't too fond of them, but they were Juliet's parents. She loved them, and he loved her. He was going to have to make it work. Shawn placed the bags onto the ground, and opened up the back. "Lloyd- Juliet's stepdad is very protective over her. I don't think he likes me very much." Shawn slowly loaded the bags into the trunk of Juliet's car.

"We'll, you are a very exceptional boy Shawn. An… acquired taste of you'd like to put it like that." Maddie smiled and handed Shawn the last bag. "Juliet is very fond of you, and that should be it for her parents. Regardless of their personal feelings, don't worry about it too much Goose." Maddie laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Why is it you always make me feel like a little kid?" he shut the trunk's door and turned to his mom.

"Because I'm your mom and you're my little Goose." She smiled and pinched his cheek for effect. Shawn stood there and let it happen. Once she lowered her hand, both proceeded into the car, and drove to meet Juliet and her family.

* * *

"I'll only be a few minutes, I promise." Juliet assured her parents.

"Take as long as you need too, Lloyd and I would love to have a look around at some of the shops down the street. Say hello to Carlton for us." Maryanne waved as Lloyd slowly back up.

"I will." Juliet waved back and then walked into the station. She sighed happily when the AC blasted against her skin. She'd been dying in the heat of the car. Juliet made her way over to her desk, where she found her partner sitting on the table top.

"I saw you coming." He pointed at the window and hurried off the desk. Juliet chuckled and set her purse down onto the chair.

"Where's this paperwork? I have to meet Shawn and his mom for lunch soon." Carlton produced a thin stack of paper from behind his back.

"Thanks for the help, I wouldn't ask but Vick was yelling for no reason. She's stressed about something." Both Detectives looked towards the Chief's office. The blinds were down and the door was shut.

"It's okay Carlton, I understand." Juliet took the paperwork and lifted the purse onto the desk; she slipped into the chair gracefully.

"So how are things going with that exactly? Not that I care or anything…" Carlton straightened out the tie around his neck.

"Uh, it's going well I suppose. Could be better and it could be worse. My parents were very shocked about the proposal. I can't blame them though; I guess I would've been too." Juliet answered starting to fill out the blank spaces on the white paper.

"And Spencer's been helpful?" Carlton dragged a chair over and sat in it.

"Which one? Henry's been firing looks at Lloyd, and vice versa. Shawn's done nothing but stare at his shoes. I think he's a bit nervous or scared of my mom. She kinda snapped at him, and he went all quiet. It wasn't like him." Juliet looked up momentarily to find her partner smiling.

"Spencer shut up? Really? Do you think the diner would let me see their security footage?" he looked like a kid who had been offered the world on a silver platter.

"Carlton." Juliet frowned.

"I'm just joking O'Hara. I'm sure Spencer is just… I'm not even going to try and defend him. He's an idiot. The sooner you learn that, the better." He stood up and put the chair in its rightful place before walking away. Juliet watched him go and shook her head softly. Juliet turned to her paperwork, and started to work silently. Almost an hour went by with no distractions, Juliet jumped out of her seat when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked not looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey beautiful." She smiled when she heard Shawn's voice.

"Hey baby, what's up?" She set her pen down and leaned back into the chair.

"Nothing much, waiting for my mom." Shawn answered. From his end of the line, Juliet heard numerous noises. Telephones, other people talking, she even heard a baby crying.

"Oh yeah? How much longer?"

"She should be out any second. How are your parents?" Juliet cracked her hand and switched the phone to the other ear.

"I'm actually at the station, needed to fill out some paperwork. I'm almost done, so I can still meet you for lunch." Juliet informed him.

"Well, I don't want you working too hard Jules. This is your day off, you're supposed to relax." Shawn said.

"I will relax. And if you really want me to enjoy this day, you can give me a massage later." Juliet told him with a smile.

She heard Shawn chuckle, "It would be my honor. Anything for you gorgeous. Ah, they're letting my mom's flight out. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too." She barely said before he hung up. Juliet glanced at the clock on her phone and stood up. Her back popping as she did so. Juliet sighed happily and picked up the pile of paper. She walked across the room and plopped it on Carlton's desk.

"I'm all done. Now, I'm going to go and spend the rest of the day with my fiancé. Please don't call again unless it's absolutely necessary." She said before turning around.

"You've been around him too much already O'Hara." Carlton called to her as she grabbed her things from her desk and walked outside, waiting for her parents to arrive.

* * *

"Hello Henry." Maddie greeted as Shawn and she walked into the restaurant.

"Hello." Henry smiled giving her a hug. Shawn watch as Maddie pecked him on the cheek.

"Can you two stop?" Shawn asked shifting on his feet.

"Grow up." Henry simply answered.

"Are the other's here?" Maddie grabbed Shawn's arm and forced him closer.

"Not yet. I'm first to arrive." Henry said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we went ahead and had a seat."

"You two go sit. I'll wait here." Shawn nodded.

"Oh Goose," Maddie chuckled pinching his cheek. "Nothing is going to happen. Don't worry sweetie." Maddie finished off her affection with a pat to his nose.

"Please stop mom, I'm begging you." Shawn closed his eyes.

"Begging what?" Juliet asked appearing at his side.

"Jules!" Shawn nearly shouted pulling her into a hug. "I missed you."

"Wow. Okay, I missed you too sweetie. Hi Mrs. Spencer." Juliet patted Shawn's back and smiled at Maddie.

"Now please Juliet, call me Maddie." Maddie smiled and hugged Juliet when Shawn finally let go of her. Maddie released Juliet and eyed her up and down. "You look very beautiful. I couldn't ask for a better woman for my little Goose than you."

"Mo-om." Shawn whined.

"She just loves you Shawn, as do I." Juliet stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Aren't they just adorable Henry?" Maddie beamed at them folding her hands.

"Oh yes, so adorable. Can we eat now?" Henry asked.

"Henry…" Maddie turned to scold him but he was saved when Juliet's parents arrived.

"Sorry it took us so long, parking was a nightmare." Maryanne announced as she and Lloyd stood next to Juliet. "I'm Maryanne, you must be Shawn's mother." She held out a hand for Maddie.

"Yes, that would be me. It's nice to meet you, I'm Maddie." Both women shook hands with a great small on their face. "I look forward to getting to know you both and your family. That's going to be very important seeing as how our families are going to be merging soon." Maryanne nodded and didn't say anything. Both Henry and Maddie did however notice how her faced pinched.

"Merging?" Shawn whispered. Juliet turned to look at him and just shook her head. "What?" he said a little louder.

"Let's eat shall we?" Henry suggested putting a hand on Maddie shoulder.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. And I promise to update sooner than I did last. I'll try my best, but my promises probably mean nothing -Sighs- enjoy your life!


End file.
